dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Frazier/Gallery
Headshots Nia LQ from collage Pyramid Season 1.jpg|Season 1 (1) Nia Season 1 Pyramid headshot.jpg|Season 1 (2) Nia S2 Headshot.jpg|Season 2 Nia S3 Headshot.png|Season 3 Nia-s4-pyramid-wimm-edit1.png|Season 4 Nia pyramid Season 5 cappendm crop-levels.png|Season 5 Nia Frazier - (Nia Sioux) - August2015.jpg|Season 6A Nia S6.5 Headshot.jpg|Season 6B Nia Glitter Mag (1).jpg|2016 On Dance Moms Season 1 101 Nia in group costume.jpg 102 Girls rehearsing.jpg 102 Group costumes.jpg 103 Girls with Bryan.jpg 104 Rag Dolls.jpg 105 Girls at Pyramid.jpg 106 Group costumes.jpg 106 Awards.jpg 107 Girls with Gianna.jpg 107 Dressing room.jpg 110 Girls with Shangela.jpg 110 Group.jpg 110 Group costume.jpg 110 Girls with Areana Lopez.png 111 Girls with Abby and Gianna.jpg 111 Group Award.jpg 111 Girls with producer.jpg 112 Girls with Lux.jpg 112 Paige, Chloe, Maddie and Nia.jpg 112 Brooke, Mackenzie, Nia and Chloe.jpg Season 2A 201 Paige, Nia and Chloe.jpg 202 Awards.png 204 Group costume.jpg 205 Group costume.jpg 205 Girls backstage (2).jpg 205 Girls backstage.jpg 205 Dressing room.jpg 206 Girls with fans.jpg 206 Girls in solo costumes.jpg 207 Girls with Gianna.png Bab.png 209 Group costume.jpg 210 Group costume.jpg 210 Girls at beach.jpg 210 Awards.jpg 213 Girls goofing around.jpg Season 2B 215 Girls with crew member.jpg 215 Group costumes (2).jpg 215 Group costumes.jpg 216 Group costumes.jpg 217 Group costumes.jpg 218 Group costumes.jpg 221 Team.jpg 221 Girls backstage.jpg 222 ALDC and CADC.jpg 226 Girls in the studio.jpg 226 Paige and Nia.jpg 226 Group costumes (2).jpg 226 Group costumes.jpg Season 3A Season 3B Season 4A Nia-s4-pyramid-wimm-edit1.png|''Season 4 Headshot'' Tumblr n1mshyQhbJ1rdp0gho3 400.jpg Tumblr n1mshyQhbJ1rdp0gho2 400.jpg Tumblr n1mshyQhbJ1rdp0gho1 400.jpg Tumblr n2nunq1Hbk1r2gixro1 500.jpg Tumblr n3drwbYqHY1tq39kwo1 500.jpg Tumblr n4siew4kAJ1slmkwuo1 500.jpg Season 4B Nia Season 4B Alternate.jpg Nia4.5.jpg 4 23 nia underdog.jpg Free at last yearbook.jpg 426 Nia.jpg 426 Nia pyramid 4.png 426 Nia pyramid 3.png 426 Nia pyramid 1.png 426 Nia pyramid 2.png 426 Nia group rehearsal.png Nia belated birthday at comp 21June2014.jpg Tumblr n7xsfgbUSu1snvab5o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xst2fUhD1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xst2fUhD1s956awo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yt11sAi11s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yt11sAi11s956awo1 1280.jpg tumblr_na2etl1aSv1rjvmk8o1_1280.png tumblr_na2etl1aSv1rjvmk8o2_1280.png 426 Nia Interview.png Season 5A 501 Nia.jpg 501 Nia 1.jpg 501 Nia 4.jpg 501 Nia 3.jpg 501 Nia 2.jpg 502 Nia 1.jpg 502 Nia 2.jpg 503 Nia 1.jpg 503 Nia 2.jpg 503 Nia 3.jpg Nia pyramid Season 5 b cappendm.png Nia pyramid Season 5 cappendm crop-levels.png Nia pyramid Season 5 cappendm.png 504 Nia 4.jpg 504 Nia 3.jpg 504 Nia 2.jpg 504 Nia 1.jpg Nia - Moulin Rouge - via HMA ddkaz.jpg Nia and JoJo 2015-03-13.jpg Nia with Holly EvanSr and brothers at Pinks Hot Dogs 2015-04-03.jpg Nia sioux star in your own life.jpg Nia - MvK.jpg Holly and ChloeS at Nia premiere - Showdown in Pittsburgh preview.jpg Season 5B Nia JoJo mikeminden 2015-03-20.jpg Nia JoJo mikeminden 2015-03-20 B.jpg Nia and Jess backstage 2015-03-20.jpg Nia Frazier recording with Coco Jones - 13May2015.jpg JoJo Nia Kalani Mackenzie mimi.wood - KimK signing - 7May2015.jpg Nia with JoJo and JoJos tour dancers 2015-04-23.jpg JoJo Nia Kendall Maddie Mackenzie with kangaroo 2015 crop-levels.jpg Nia and Meghan Trainor at KCA 2015.jpg Nia Chloe Paige Clara 24Feb2015.jpg Nia with Nick Cooper 12April2015.jpg Nia posted by fan 13April 2015.jpg Nia with kangaroo 2015.jpg EvanSr Wi Holly Nia EvanJr 2015-04-06 Disneyland.jpg Nia in Australia with koala.jpg Nia KCA 2015-03-29.jpg Nia KCA 2015-03-28 front.jpg Nia - ddkaz (Diana Kaz) - 2015-05-12.jpg JoJo and Nia - posted 2015-05-17 - rasteredit.jpg 529 nia and jojo.jpg Haley and Nia - 2015-05-02.jpg Nia with Nick Cooper 12April2015.jpg Nia at ALDC LA 2015.jpg Chloe Smith and Nia.jpg Nia going to Cabaret for a Cause 1June2015.jpg JoJo and Nia - Cabaret for a Cause - 2015-06-01.jpg Nia Cabaret for a Cause 1June2015.jpg Maddie Kendall Gianna Mackenzie Nia JoJo - and JIFFPOM - 2015-05-14.jpg JoJo Nia Disneyland 2015-05-19.jpg Nia Slay 2.jpg Nia and Holly - 2015-06-28.jpg Fraziers at dinner 2015-06-29.jpg Fraziers 28June2015.jpg Nia 2015-06-28.jpg Nia for High Strung movie.jpg Nia and Holly - Summer Intensive - posted 2015 -07-20.jpg Kendall Nia Maddie - sleepover and breakfast - 2015-07-22.jpg Nia Frazier - (Nia Sioux) - August2015.jpg Before Dance Moms Younger Years tumblr_inline_n2ag14lota1r8yl4c.jpg Nia (7).jpg tumblr_inline_n2afon6P0s1r8yl4c.jpg|''Waka Waka'' tumblr_inline_n2afs7F84p1r8yl4c.png babynia.jpg imagesniag.jpg Dances nia10sdhb.jpg|''Satan's Little Lamb'' nia13.jpg| nia9eary.jpg|''The Chicks'' nia5fdsh.jpg|''ABC'' nia6dah.jpg nia15.jpg|''Unknown Dance'' nia8hg.jpg|''Unknown Dance'' nia14.jpg|''Unknown Dance'' nia16.jpg|''Unknown Dance'' nia17.jpg|''Unknown Dance'' nia1fdsah.jpg|''Unknown Dance'' nia18.jpg|''Unknown Dance'' Photoshoots and Modelling Headshots Nia Frazier photoshoot.png imagesCA8QBZA5.jpg niasmile.jpg Nia Maddie face Europe.png|''Nia's "Maddie Face"'' Nia pyramid Season 5 cappendm crop-levels.png Nia pyramid Season 5 cappendm.png Nia pyramid Season 5 b cappendm.png Dances nia3dsuj.jpg|''Rag Dolls'' imagesCAB6Q0EF.jpg|''Waka Waka/You Do'' nia2rewu.jpg|''007'' Nia Bad Apples photoshoot.jpg|''Bad Apples'' Sharkcookie Nia sharkcookie 02.jpg Nia sharkcookie 01.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 1.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 2.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 3.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 4.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 5.jpg tumblr_n9wn18gjYL1rzav3xo1_500.jpg tumblr_na3sn7l6rq1st6smgo1_500.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 6.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 7.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 8.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 9.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 10.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 11.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 12.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 13.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 14.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 15.jpg Nia Sharkcookie 16.jpg Oxyjen nia10.jpg nia11.jpg nia12.jpg ALDC Apparel tumblr_n6z9z1Bhlj1s5bfjio1_500.png tumblr_n6zf4qAcff1rdp0gho1_400.jpg tumblr_n6zoqlNevI1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zf4qAcff1rdp0gho2_400.jpg Nia zumaset03.jpg Nia zumaset01.jpg Other imagesCA68VQNZ.jpg imagesCAGMX4EG.jpg nee1.jpg|Dream Magazine Nia photoshoots 02.jpg Nia photoshoots 01.jpg Nia photoshoot 1.jpg Nia photoshoot July2015.jpg Nia Frazier - MiaPINKtweet photoshoot 02.jpg Nia Frazier - MiaPINKtweet photoshoot.jpg Nia WW costume.jpg Nia Frazier - MiaPINKtweet photo.jpg Nia 3.jpg Miscellaneous imagesCA98UY20.jpg imagesCAVK3DTN.jpg fraz2.jpg nee4.jpg niadog.jpg niadnde.jpg imagesCAEY6X9V.jpg imagesCAR6T3EO.jpg niacollge.png Moments of Clarity4.jpg Payton and Nia summer2014.jpg Nia and Mackenzie 2014-12-06.jpg Nia JM Fiumara 2014-12-07.jpg Nia 1.jpg Nia 2.jpg Abbey Road Beatle stuff or something - Mackenzie blocks letter - Abby Nia Maddie Kendall.jpg Nia with Taylor Swift TCA2014.jpg Nia with James Washington.jpg Sarina Chloe Nia Mackenzie sarina-gram 2014-08-02.jpg Nia Tiffany Schleigh JoJo Cabaret for a Cause - June 2015.jpg Nia Cabaret for a Cause - June 2015 2.jpg Nia Cabaret for a Cause - June 2015 1.jpg JoJo Nia Cabaret for a Cause - June 2015.jpg Nia 3.png SarinaJ and Nia 2014-08-15.jpg McKaylee Kendall Mackenzie Jennine Kendall Maddie Nia tooblurry.jpg Mackenzie Nia ChloeB SarinaJ 2014-08-02.jpg Maddie Nia SarinaJ Kendall 2013-11-10.jpg Star in Your Own Life Nia sioux star in your own life.jpg Nia-Sioux-Frazier-music-video vidcap via okmagazine.jpg Nia Star-In-Your-Own-Life vidcap via foxxfeed.jpg Nia with Marco Marco (marcosquared) 2015-02-04.jpg Nia with mikeyminden joeythao 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and prestonmakeup 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and dance crew 2015-02-04.jpg Nia and Todrick Hall 2015-02-04.jpg Nia in jacket 2015-02-03.jpg Nia and MikeyMinden 2015-02-04.jpg R8dio nia aubreyoday holly 2015-02-05.jpg Nia and mikeyminden 2015-02-05.jpg Nia music video shoot videocapture.jpg Nia Star in Your Own Life.jpg Slay Coco Nia Slay 1.jpg Coco Nia Slay 2.jpg JoJo Nia Slay 1.jpg Nia Slay 1.jpg Nia Slay 2.jpg Nia Slay 3.jpg Nia Slay 4.jpg Nia Slay cover.jpg Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dancers Root Galleries